Red Roses
by luneress
Summary: These oneshots are for Mack and Rose. In tune with the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes Challenges. I hope everyone like's this. Weird title, any new suggestions? I was thinking Red's Roses. As a double meaning but sounded funny.
1. Challenge 1: Friends

a/n: This is my first power rangers fic. This is an Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes Challenge for the red and pink Operation Overdrive rangers. Hope everyone likes. And thanks to 'Overdrive Red' who gave me the 'okay go' on writing this. It's thanks to her I'm writing this. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own...all the action figures from the first season of power rangers, zords, and morphers included, but that's all. Sadly.

Chapter One: Friends

Time: Post Kick into Overdrive II (?)

Summary: First we'll be friends, then maybe, just maybe, something more.

''To the Rangers!'' Dax shouted holding up his soda in the air.

''To the Rangers!'' Everyone shouted and raised there's up and clinked cans with one another.

We were celebrating out first battle. I smiled up at my new teammates. Ronny, the pretty racer. Will, the cool thief. Dax, the funny stuntman. And Rose. Rose the beautiful scholar. I couldn't help but watch her. She seemed a little shy.

''To new friends.'' I said raising my can once again. I wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders. She blushed but didn't pull away.

''To new friends.'' They cheered.

Slowly everyone started going off on their own. I watched Rose as she walked over to the bookcase and started looking thru the books.

''Hey Mack,'' Ronny called out to me. I turned from watching Rose to look over to her.

''Yah?'' I asked.

''Want to watch the movie with us? She asked. Will pushed in a movie as we were talking.

I glanced to Rose who I noticed was watching me. When she saw that I caught her spying on me she quickly looked away.

''Nah, I think I'll pass.'' I told her. She nodded and turned back to the t.v.. I got up and slowly approached Rose.

''Hey Rose.''

''Hi Mack.''

''Anything interesting?''

''Nothing yet.''

''What about this one?'' I told her ducking down to the bottom shelf and picking my favorite adventure book. She got down besides me. I handed her the book. She sat on the floor and began to read the back. When she finished she looked at the book funny.

''It's about this young Treasure Protector named Mack. He's looking for an old Princess's Tiara. Then he meets this beautiful girl at school. Her name was Rose I believe.'' I said sitting besides her and smiling at her.

''Says here their names where: Matt and Lily.'' She said smugly.

''Same difference.'' I grinned. She smiled at me.''It's still a great book.''

''Alright. If you say so.'' She turned to the first chapter and started to read. I snacked an arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to me. She was about to drink from her soda when I raised my glass again.

''To a great book.''

''And to great friends.'' She said smiling. We clinked can and drank.

Friends...for now maybe. Maybe something more.


	2. Chapter 2: Dare

a/n: so... sorry it's taken forever to update this story. i'm having a few problems with my family and school. anyways, i had originally done something longer, for this challenge but got writers block. so that will be a whole new story by it's own. Check it out if you like. I'd appreciate it. i think the characters aren't themselves, so i would LUV for some reviews and help to make it better.

**Challenge 2: Dare**

Summary: Five impossible dares, who shall be victorious?

''Why are we playing a child's game?'' Rose asked, looking at Ronny and Dax pointedly.

''Truth or Dare is not a child's game Rose.'' Ronny said smiling.

''Yeah, especially when your have Will playing.'' Dax said.

''Ha ha ha.'' Will replied.

''Come on Rose, it'll be fun.'' Mack said throwing an arm around the pink ranger's shoulders.

''Whatever you say.'' Rose said sitting down in a circle on the floor with the other rangers.

Rose on Mack's left. Ronny on Roses left. Dax at Macks right. Tyzon at Dax's right and Will in between Ronny and Tyzon.

''Who wants to go first?'' Dax asked.

''I will!'' Ronny said raising her hand.

''Okay...truth, or dare?''

''Uh, truth.''

''Okay. Do you...have you ever cheated playing any game?''

''Absolutely not.My turn...Ty...'' Ronny said turning her attention to Tyzon.

And for a while everyone chose 'Truth' and answered small unimportant questions. Until finally, Will had enough.

''No offense, but you all suck at this game. Why is no one choosing 'Dare'?'' No one answered.

''New game. Pick a dare out of the hat.'' Will said.

''What?'' Dax asked.

''Everyone grabs a sheet of paper. Writes down two dares on the paper, fold it and put it in the hat. Then, one by one we chose a paper and do one of the dares. The person who best accomplishes this wins the game. And for a prize, they get to order the others for a whole day.'' Will said smirking.

''Ooh! I'm game.'' Ronny said getting up to find paper, pencils, and a hat.

Ronny passed out the supplies and one by one everyone wrote their dares and dropped it into the hat in the middle of the floor.

''Ladies first.'' Will said picking up the cap and presenting it to Ronny, then Rose. Then Dax, Mack, and Ty. Finally Will was left with the last paper. ''Okay. You can't tell anyone what your dare is. Hold on to the paper till tomorrow where we will declare the winner.Okay?''

Everyone nodded.''Okay, go!''. At once everyone scattered. Except Rose.

Rose stared at her paper...trying to best weigh her options.

''Wash the mansion. Or kiss and steal something from your significant other.''

Rose could recognize Will's writing. Leave it to him to pick that horrid chore or a romantic dare.

''Significant other?'' Rose asked. She immediately thought of Mack. She didn't want to wash all bathrooms, again. Let alone the entire house. Honestly, who needed so many bathrooms in one mansion?, Rose thought.

''What of Mack's can I steal. And how can I kiss him? He doesn't like me.'' Rose thought to herself walking to her room.

**IN MACK'S ROOM**

''Kiss your significant other, or go a whole day without speaking.'' Mack said to himself lying down in bed. Mack reread this paper and again thought of Rose.

''How can I kiss her? She doesn't like me.Guess I'll have to go a whole day without speaking then.'' Mack said to the ceiling. If only I was brave enough to kiss her...if only I would dare.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

_a/n: soooo sorry for not updating. and about last chapter. that will be continued later. and about that story i mentioned last chapter, i haven't posted it, yet. sorry. soon. i hope._

Summary: When Mack stumbles upon a hidden book in Roses room, her secret will finally be revealed.

''Hey Mack, can you hand me the blueprints for the new zords?'' Rose asked, sketching some new designs for said zords.

''Sure. Where are they?'' Mack responded looking for the blueprints.

''They should be on the table.''

''There not.''

''Oh. I must have left them in my room. Sorry. I'll go get them then.'' Rose said standing up.

''Rose? Can you come here real quick please?'' Ronny asked coming into the front room.

''Sure. One sec.'' Rose called back to Ronny.

''I'll get the blueprints from your room.''

''Alright. They should be on my desk. Please don't touch anything.'' Rose said following Ronny out the door.

''I would never!'' Mack exclaimed holding a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

Rose saw this and rolled her eyes. ''Sure Mack. Your the most curious thing I've every met.''

''Just call me: Curious George!.'' Mack said sending a smile at the retreating pink ranger. Rose rolled her eyes once more and did her best to hide the smile on her face before Mack could see. Too late, he did.

With a grin on his face Mack went up the many flights of stairs and entered Rose's room.

It was a pretty, pink, spacey, and clean room. All the walls were filled to the celling with bookshelves. And those entirely filled with books and other personal items. A large circular bed centered in the middle of the room also held books. A table wound around the bed. Holding papers, books, cookies and small electrical gadgets. A large stereo sat close to the bed as well. A large desk took up one wall. A computer and papers were there. Mack saw the blueprints on top and went to grab them. He remove the objects stretching the plans out. The last thing he moved was a book. But it didn't look like a regular book. Upon further inspection Mack realized it was a journal of some sort.

Without thinking, he started going through the pink book.

''Hey Mack. Sorry that took me so long. Ronny needed help with...Mack?'' Rose asked stepping into the den. Where was Mack. He should have been here by now Rose asked herself. ''He probably couldn't find the layouts.'' She sighed and headed up stairs.

When she reached her room she felt anger boil in her but was more filled with horror and shock.

''Mack?!?'' Rose croaked slamming her door shut. Mack jumped in surprise and dropped the book as if it burned his hands. Rose ran to her desk and grabbed the little pink book. Face terribly pale.

''Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too-'' He began.

''Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity should be considered a sin. I specifically asked you **_not_** to touch anything.'' Rose said looking at her red leader with anger.

''Rose I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.'' Mack said looking down in shame. She didn't look at him. He took her silence as a dismissal and made for the door. When he was about to step out he turned back towards her, trying to make amends.

''From what I read, your a great writer.'' He said and was about to open the door when her voice called out to him.

''You think so?'' Rose asked turning to him.

''Yeah, really I do.'' Mack said.

''Thanks.'' Rose said smiling softly.

''All that poetry was beautiful Rose.'' Just like you, Mack thought.

''Thanks.''Rose said again, blushing at her writings praise. ''Do me a favor Mack?'' Rose asked as Mack started walking out. He popped his blond head back into the room.

''Anything.''

''Promise not to tell anyone?''

''Sure. It'll be our secret.'' Mack said smiling. He nodded to her and walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

''Our secret.'' Rose repeated. She reached in her desk draw for a black pen. Opening her book, she wrote in her elegant script:

'Red and Pink Secrets'.

a/n: i dont like it. sounds crappy. and because i waited so long to update i have a preview for next chape, youth: tattoo.enjoy!


End file.
